This new Alstroemeria plant originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing the variety `Edison` (unpatented) as the seed parent and, as the pollen parent, a plant selected from my stock of plants maintained for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation and test because of its very fast growth habit and its very large flowers of a distinctively different coloration than that of its companion variety `Stalbel`, which is from the same seed parent. Asexual propagation by root division was done under my direction at Aalsmeer and the resulting plant appearing to have the desirable characteristics of the parent, propagation of the new plant by root division was carried on through several successive generations, which demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed for continuous asexual propagation.